primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.1 (PAS)
Episode 1.1 (PAS) is the first episode of the Primeval Adventure Series, created by Dinoboy5387, which will be first shown on Saturday 7th January 2012. Brief Synopsis Connor and Philip discuss how to stop the tens of thousands of Anomalies in the car and Philip will think of a plan and some new team members are in at the new ARC. Some of the first Satellite Anomalies open and a herd of two creatures roam the ARC, and have to captured and put back through. Plot At the the ARC, Becker, Connor, Abby, new palaeontology expert William Tootsay, lab technician Adam Presbon, rollercoaster expert Eddie Raventhaw and new deputy head of security Max Porter-Priceson and a group of soldiers return run to the Anomaly and just before they were about to lock it, a massive herd of Uintatherium and Palaeosyops come through the Satellite Anomaly as it flashes in the sun. They smash the new ARC and roam around in it. Matt also tells some members of the team that Emily went back through the Victorian Anomaly in the Prison (as seen at the end of Series 4). As the team return, the Uintatherium and Palaeosyops get really aggressive and begin wrecking the entire ARC, but the team have to find some way to get them back through the Anomaly by discussing to each other. William informs the team that the creatures are Uintatherium and Paleosyops, large herbivores which have travelled through an Early to Late Eocene Anomaly into the present. Meanwhile, Philip and Connor arrive back at the ARC and decide to create a machine to stop all the Anomalies and stop creatures pouring through. Connor helps to design it. Abby then thinks of an idea to get them back through the Anomaly, and this was by getting some rhino urine from the zoo nearby and spraying it in front of the Anomaly and then they would go back through (just like the team tried with the Columbian Mammoth in Episode 2.6.) Abby arrives with it after a trip to the zoo and does what her plan was, and then everyone in the ARC herds them back through like a farmer rounding up some sheep. Lester goes to the control room and sees through the CCTV cameras to check how they're getting on. The Uintatherium and Palaeosyops herds stampede through the corridors and by the Anomaly, where the team puts out some plants that they collected from the zoo; these were plants that Uintatherium's and Palaeosyops would enjoy to eat like ferns, leaves and jungle grass. One of the huge Uintatheriums almost crushes Max but Becker sadly shoots it with an EMD. This made the Uintatherium scared and aggressive and they all start to turn around and stampede towards the town, where they unfortunately crush loads of people. However, the unconcious Uintatherium and Palaeosyops go back through the Satellite Anomaly. One after another, the team have to corner, capture and return the Uintatherium through the Anomaly. As the final creature is sent back through the anomaly, it starts to close. As it closes, more Anomalies open up, according to the ADD computers. From some creature reports, creatures have come pouring through. The episode ends with Matt, Connor, Abby, Becker, Emily, Jess, Lester, Max, Eddie, William and Adam gape at the computers and get ready for their next mission... Creatures *Uintatherium *Palaeosyops Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Philip Burton *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon Locations *ARC *Wellington Zoo Other Episodes *Previous Episode - None *Next Episode - Episode 1.2 Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Primeval Adventure Series